Act before you think
by KuyaNR
Summary: Sometimes, the best thing to do is to act before you think. Otherwise, you may miss out on something you really want. Shikamaru/Temari
1. Chapter 1

Act before you think

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

**A/N**

**I must admit, sometimes opportunities are gained through spontaneous actions. Just make sure that you put in some thought about the best time to act before you think.**

**Trippy, ain't it? :P  
**

"You know what your problem is Shikamaru?" Chouji said, aggravated. "You think too much."

Shikamaru closed his eyes, pretending not to care. "Chouji, the only times I bother to think are when I'm in battle."

"My ass Shikamaru," his friend said, annoyed. "You're thinking right now. Thinking about what you're going to do about her, about whether or not you should go tell her, about whether or not you have the guts to do it!"

The boy knew his friend too well.

"Chouji..."

"No Shikamaru. Don't even think about getting out of this."

"There's no point, idiot," Shikamaru replied, irritated. "She'll be gone soon, then what?"

"Damn it Shikamaru! For once in your life, try to act _before _you think."

Shikamaru's eyes opened, his mouth remained shut.

Chouji smiled, they were finally getting somewhere. "Now get up and find her."

"Then what?"

Chouji went back to eating. "What did I tell you before? Just do it, don't put any thought into this."

Shikamaru sighed. "You're as troublesome as Ino sometimes, you know that?"

Chouji smirked. "You're still here?"

Shikamaru got up and left his friend behind. "Alright alright. See you."

* * *

"There she is," he said to himself. "I better not regret this."

He ran to her. "Temari!"

She turned around. "You're shouting. How unusual."

Shikamaru came to a halt. "What is it?"

He was silent for a moment.

"I well, uh, you see I think that...no wait, I was wondering if, um..."

"Are you asking me out on a date, Nara?"

He scratched his head. "I guess I am."

"Tomorrow afternoon outside my hotel. I'll pick a place to go then."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, before walking.

"Oh and Shikamaru," she said, turning her head. "Try to give it some thought before you ask next time."

He chuckled.

"Will do."

End.


	2. EXTRA

EXTRA

**A/N**

**Here's a little extra chapter, written by my friend Bec. She saw some of my stories and wrote her own :)  
Hope you guys like it.  
**

Temari rolled over in bed and opened her eyes sheepishly. She saw her best friend Shikamaru pulling his socks on, sitting on the other side of the bed.

Temari had liked Shikamaru for a long time but had never admitted it to him or anyone. She was afraid of what would happen to their friendship if she confessed.

"Good morning," She managed. Shikamaru jumped a little, startled that she had been awake. Had she watched him get dressed? They'd been room mates for half a year and had been so similar that they instantly became best friends, and although there was only one bed in the apartment, they slept together, more like a childish sleepover than a married couple's sleepover. They hadn't done anything, but they had spent nights watching TV, stargazing through the window or making ramen together. To Temari, this was like heaven, but to not even be able to tell Shikamaru that she wanted to grow old with him was almost like hell. The reason she couldn't tell him was because Shikamaru was disapproved by her friends. Ino, her gorgeous, blonde, smart friend had hated the thought of her liking him, and it was only after Ino had befriended Temari that she found out that Ino had been going out with Shikamaru in junior high and had cheated on Ino for her best friend. Temari felt bad for her and didn't want to be cheated on if she did get the chance to go out with the really felt comfortable around, Shikamaru.

Temari never once thought to speak to Shikamaru about it as he didn't know of her being ex friends with Ino. Temari knew something about Shikamaru that she wasn't meant to, but Shikamaru was freaking hot, amazing, sweet, and the type all Korean fell for or wrote his name over and over again with love hearts in their diaries. That morning had been the final moments they shared together.

Temari was crossing the road, a red mitsubishi stopped her. Stopped her heart that is. The car was driven by Shikamaru, intoxicated with Ino in the back seat. When the police arrived at the scene, Temari's blood had been red, redder than the car that had hit her, redder than the love that Shikamaru had for Temari.

Shikamaru had been driving back to the apartment to bring Temari her old friend back and to show the ring Ino had picked out for Shikamaru to give to Temari. If only Temari had not tried to walk to the Korean Train Station to give her a sorry present. If only life was easy enough to tell someone you love them.


End file.
